Regresarás a mí
by atadalove
Summary: "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, qué se siente un beso ardiente?.../Yo quiero saber qué se siente. Y quiero que seas tú que me brinde el placer de saciar mi curiosidad. Ven a visitarme en el oscuro silencio de mi alcoba. Ven y hazme tuya, Zorro de nueve colas." Reto para las escritoras de Mundo Fanfic Naruhina. Iniciado por ATADALOVE.


Hola a todos los CANON presentes. Me extrañaron? Yo sí jejejejeej

Me disculpo por mi falta, pero he estado sin nada de inspiración. SIN NADA. Además de las clases Universitarias que me han dado duro. En serio... Me siento violada.

Bueno, éste fic **iba** a ser la apertura del SEPTIMO reto De Mundo FanFiction Nahruhina: **"El zorro que se enamoró de la princesa"**

Éste fic fue inspirado por un chico. A él quiero dedicarle ésto. Un chico seco, de ojos miel, mirada a veces fría y otras veces caliente. Un chico que me gusta. Sin embargo no estoy enamorada de él. Lo descubrí hace un par de meses. A él... a mi Pirata de aguas rudas, le dedico éste Fic.

PD: Con éste fic reté a algunas compañeras de mi grupo: **Mundo Fan Fic Naruhina.**

Les invito a Unirse.

.

 **Autora: _Atadalove_**

 **Reto para:** Las escritoras de Mundo Fanfic Naruhina

.

...

 **REGRESARÁS A MÍ**

 _..._

 _._

 _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, qué se siente un beso ardiente?_

 _¿Un beso que te haga pensar en tener esa boca en otro lugar... en otros labios de tu propio cuerpo?_

 _Sentir como se mueve dándote placeres de mil lunas._

 _Pecando con cada éxtasis, Con cada roce, Con cada lenguetazo..._

 _¡Con cada orgasmo!_

 _Yo quiero saber qué se siente._

 _Y quiero que seas tú que me brinde el placer de saciar mi curiosidad._

 _Ven a visitarme en el oscuro silencio de mi alcoba._

 _Ven y hazme tuya, Zorro de nueve colas._

 _._

 _._

Despertó algo agitada y sudando. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero si unas oraciones. ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía en estos momentos? Era como si le llamasen cada noche y en sus sueños ella repetía una y otra vez esas palabras..

Se acercó a la ventana, aún era de noche pero se sentía extraña. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía sentir la brisa fría, pero diferente. No era un frío congelante, sino uno que le hacía saber de la falta de algo.

-Bueno. Pensar en eso no me ayudará ahora. -Se dijo mirando las estrellas.

Se fue a dormir otra vez, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba sola, pero lejos de asustarla, era como si conociera ese presencia.

.

* * *

.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Dónde está?

Puso rápidamente su libro en el escritorio de su habitación. Hoy sería un día especial para la familia y tenía que despejar su mente.

-¿Hinata-Sama? -La sirvienta entró y respiró del alivio al verla.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia, minorin?

-La reunión acaba de empezar, mi señora. Su padre solicita su presencia.

-De acuerdo.

Quedando sola en su alcoba, volvió a tomar el libro. Al principio no le creyó a esa bruja pero conforme pasaron los días fue inevitable creerle. Era totalmente increíble que su hilo rojo estuviera atado a Él. ¿Cómo haría ella para llegar a él si no se deja ver?

Ésa había sido su pregunta, pero la bruja sólo le dijo...

 _-El amor siempre busca la manera de florecer. No importa el tiempo que se tarde. Florecerá. Pero no deberás hacer nada. Él irá a ti, Princesa._

Desde hace unas semanas ha sentido el aire diferente y ha tenido un presentimiento extraño, incluso sus sueños son diferentes a lo usual.

Desde que despertó había ido a visitar a la bruja del pueblo. Le contó su situación y le dio una respuesta. Una que le sorprendió y que cambiaría su destino. Pero esa respuesta abrió más incógnitas y esas respuestas no estaban en el pueblo.

-Ya no sé qué hacer.

.

* * *

.

-Llegas tarde, Hinata. -Regañó su padre frente a la puerta del gran salón. Al parecer él la esperaba para entrar juntos.

-Lo siento padre.

-Cómo sea. Entremos. Hoy es un día especial.

-Sí padre.

Entraron y los presentes hicieron silencio al ver al Rey y su hija, la princesa Hinata, entrar. Habían muchas personas y entre ellos príncipes de otros reinos. Hinata, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre, echó un vistazo a todos.

Era increíble como su vida había cambiado tanto. Hace un mes estaba dispuesta a participar en este evento. Estaba más que gustosa de hacerlo, pero ahora... No se sentía segura. Antes no le importaba con quien su padre la casaría, Pero al ver el retrato de esa persona ella había dicho que era una buena idea para unir los reinos y tener aliados poderosos en contra de los Akatsukis. _Que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes con sus alianzas._ Aún así no podía echarse para atrás. Por alguna razón lejos de su comprensión, sentía que debía seguir y no retractarse de su palabra.

-Muchas gracias por asistir. -Dijo el Rey con una voz dominante y autoritaria. -Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija mayor, la Princesa y heredera al trono, Hinata Hyuga, con el Heredero a la corona de la dinastía Uzumaki, Principe Naruto Uzumaki, actual Conde Namikaze de Konoha. Por favor, tome asiento al lado de mi hija.

El príncipe Naruto se puso de pie. Las chicas y chicos a su alrededor exclamaron de asombro. No sólo por su título, sino por su apariencia. Era un maldito adonis hecho la suculencia en persona. Al llegar al trono hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias Rey Hyuga... -Miró a su prometida. -Princesa... Es un gusto volver a verla.

Hinata, que no lo había perdido de vista, miró esos profundos ojos azules. Desde que lo conoció, había tenido la sensación de haberlo visto antes y él se había acercado a ella nada más verla.

Naruto tomó asiento y al fiesta empezó. Todo transcurrió normal, como cualquier fiesta de compromiso real. El novio bailó con la Novia, se conocieron más, hablaron de su futuro y hasta del día en el que Hinata se mudaría con su prometido una vez casados. Todo ya estaba más que planeado y Hinata... Bueno, ella sentía que su mundo ahora estaba en una jaula. Jaula que por alguna razón sentía las puertas abiertas.

-Y dígame, Conde Namikaze...

-Naruto. -Le corrigió. Otra vez. -Había salido de la fiesta para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-N-Naruto... ¿Es cierto que ha estado en el bosque infernal?

Naruto la miró. Hinata estaba sentada en una gran roca esperando su respuesta. Sonrió y Hinata sintió un flechazo al ver su sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Incluso lo crucé para venir aquí.

-¿Y no te atacaron las criaturas que viven allí?. Hay soldados que nunca regresan y se han escuchado rugido infernales que vienen de allí.

-Para mí, lo único infernal que tiene es el nombre. -Le extendió la mano y ella la tomó gustosa.

-Eso es mucha valentía.

-Gracias. Tengo tanta valentía como tú en belleza, Princesa. -Esto la hizo sonrojar. Naruto la acercó a él pegando sus cuerpos. No era la primera vez que estaban así, pero Hinata siempre se sonrojaba al sentirlo. Él era la razón principal del por qué había aceptado el matrimonio. Lo había amado desde que lo vio.

-S-Sólo dices eso como un cumplido.

-Mira el cielo. -Ella así lo hizo. -Descríbemelo.

-Hay muchas estrellas y la Luna brilla. H-Hay muy pocas nubes cerca y las luciérnagas le dan un toque mágico a la noche.

-Así parece... y ¿Desde que estoy contigo cuántas veces he visto el cielo?

Hinata empezó a pensar. Naruto acarició su pelo y la tomó por la cintura.

-N-Ninguna vez.

-Así es. -Le alzó el rostro. Hinata sintió como su corazón latía muy fuerte y también sintió el corazón de Naruto. Miró sus ojos y por un segundo pudo apreciar cierto tono rojo en ellos antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Tan hambrientos como los de ella.

Ahora estaba en su alcoba y arropada. Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido desde que despertó. Todo su vida había cambiado o eso veía. Amaba a Naruto, pero su hilo rojo no estaba atado con él... sino con otro según la bruja del pueblo y ella nunca se equivocaba. Se levantó y se sentó en su ventana. Sintió la misma falta de la noche anterior y se sentía... rara.

-Tengo tantas preguntas. En especial por qué mi vida está junto a la tuya... Zorro de nueve colas, eh?

Y después se fue a dormir con la incógnita de saber cuándo conocería a ese legendario ser con el cual estaba unida desde que nació.

Horas más tarde, en lo profundo de la noche, unos ojos rojos sangre emergieron. La entidad caminó por los jardines del reino y se acercó a la ventana de la princesa. Entró atravesando las paredes y se sentó en la cama de la durmiente Princesa. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre pero no era sólo un hombre.

-Falta poco, mi princesa. -Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sus nueve colas aparecieron y las orejas de zorro. Sus uñas se hicieron garras y sus colmillos aparecieron. -Falta muy poco... Hinata. -La besó. No pudo resistirse a tocarla y con sus garras le acarició los pechos y su cintura. También tocó su intimidad y se deleitó con el olor. -Prometo cumplirte y hacerte mía. -Dijo cuando ella suspiró y mojó un poco sus dedos. Y así como llegó, Desapareció con la brisa. Segundos después Hinata despertó agitada y como otras noches, no volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Las incógnitas aún estaban presentes.

.

* * *

.

Acepto.

Esa palabra inició todo. Se había casado con el hombre que había deseado desde que lo vio y ahora estaba En su noche de bodas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero saberlo y tener que hacer son dos cosas muy distintas. No importa cuanto lo amase... No dejaba de estar nerviosa.

Naruto había entrado en la sala del baño y ella estaba sobre la cama con ropa ligera y sexy. Su Nana se la había dado.

-Estás muy pensativa.

Escuchó a Naruto hablar y se sobresaltó un poco. No lo había escuchado salir. Aún estaba con el pelo húmedo y una diminuta toalla le cubría.

-Yo... N-No sé cómo a-actuar.

Naruto se acercó a ella y con cuidado le quitó la sábana que usaba como barrera.

-Sólo... déjate llevar.

Hinata miró atentamente sus labio mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente. Olía a jabón y eso combinado con su olor natural era deliciosamente rico. Con cuidado, Naruto se puso sobre ella haciéndole sentir su urgencia.

-Te deseo, Naruto. -Dijo Hinata en un ronco suspiro inspirada por las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

-Lo sé. -Le lamió el cuello y ella gimió. -También te deseo. Serás mía Hinata.

Le quitó la diminuta ropa sexy que ella tenía y se quitó la pequeña toalla que le cubría. Ambos sexos se encontraron rozando la cima del placer haciéndolos gemir. Hinata arqueó el cuerpo cuando Naruto chupó su pezón lentamente. ningún libro le hacía justicia a lo que sentía. Naruto utilizó su mano para tocarla de forma íntima haciéndola abrirse aún más y mojando su ser. Se sentía verdaderamente caliente y le gustaba quemarse.

No supo cuando cerró los ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos rojos de un demonio.

 _Toda excitación desapareció y Hinata gritó._

Trató de apartarlo. no entendía nada. En un momento estaba con Naruto y al otro estaba con un hombre mitad bestia sobre ella. Pudo distinguir unas colas moviéndose rápido detrás de él, las orejas, colmillos el pelaje y esos ojos rojos como la sangre. Ella no entendía nada.

-Tranquila mi princesa. No muerdo... mucho.

Eso no la tranquilizó.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde está Naruto? -Gritó.

-En frente de ti, Hinata. Yo soy Naruto. -Y con esas palabras ella se congeló.

¿Su Naruto era una bestia?

Él lamió su cuello al ver que no se movía pero al hacerlo ella volvió a tratar de quitarlo de encima, sin embargo él resistió ahí agarrándola de las manos.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios eres?

-Soy el Zorro de nueve colas. Tu marido. Tu eterno Marido. Y tú tienes que regresar a mí... todas las veces que vuelvas a nacer.

No entendía nada. Naruto vio su estado de confusión y sonrió. Pronto la haría entender. Y así empezó a tocarla otra vez.

Hinata tenía muchas dudas en su mente. Naruto era un demonio, y no cualquier demonio. Era el ser místico que gobierna el inmenso bosque Infernal y, además, ella estaba atada a él. Y por si fuera poco, él había dicho algo que le confundió aún más. ¿Cómo que regresar a él todas las veces que vuelva a nacer?

Gimió. Las colas del kyubi la agarraban y él le lamía su sexo. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si resistirse o dejarlo hacer. Tenía miedo y al parecer él lo intuyó.

-No te haré daño. -Dijo al levantar el rostro. -Sólo quiero hacerte recordar tus vidas pasadas y, para eso, debes ser mía por completo. -Sonrió y siguió.

Ella no dijo nada. Su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente. Sólo reaccionaba a lo que él hacía... y decía.

Sus caderas se movía con voluntad propia. Gemía enloquecida. El calor había aumentado y dos colas del Kyubi sujetaba sus piernas abriéndolas más. Estaba totalmente a su merced y... lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Así, mi Princesa. Sólo siente.

Y así fue. Hinata sólo supo sentir. Naruto la tocaba en todas partes y casi al mismo tiempo. Rosaba su sexo con el de ella haciendo que rogara por más. Ya había tenido dos orgasmos y seguía muy caliente y excitada.

-N-Naruto-kun... p-por favor... y-yo... aaah! -Volvió a gemir con otro orgasmo. Naruto había entrado dos dedos mientras le chupaba los pezones ya hinchados y sensibles. Pero cuando sentía que no podía más... Naruto la llenó con su ser.

Él la penetró de tal forma que se sintió completa. Él le soltó los brazos y piernas y empezó a embestirla. Era salvaje y le gustaba. No sintió dolor debido al placer y tampoco sintió dolor cuando Naruto le clavó los colmillos.

Y justo en antes de que ella estallara de placer... recordó quién era él y la maldición que los acechaba durante 5 siglos. Siglos en los que la muerte siempre los separaba. Siglos desde que le había echado una maldición y él... siempre la encontraba en cada una de sus vidas.

Los ojos de Hinata se pusieron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron. Lo mordió y el orgasmo llegó con una fuerte embestida.

Ahora sabía quiere era y de donde venía realmente.

Ella es la mujer del Kyubi. Su eterna compañera.

...

 _Recordaba su primera vida. Se había enamorado de una entidad del bosque sagrado y no le hizo a las reglas. Ella una humana logró cautivar el corazón del Rey Zorro. Pero muchos se oponían. Hasta que se casaron. Una maldición de muerte calló sobre ella dos meses después de casarse. Se supone que el Kyubi es un ser e que vive miles de años y cualquiera que sea su compañera viviría los años de él. Pero la maldición fue más fuerte, haciendo que ella muriese dos meses despuñes de casarse con él en cada vida._

 _Y el Kyubi, que la amaba tanto, no fue capaz de abandonarla en ninguna vida._

...

-Kurama... Ésta vez, te tardaste mucho.

Él sonrió. Estaba agitado y se había dejado caer sobre ella.

-Tenía que esperar ésta vez.

-La paciencia no es tu virtud.

-Me conoces bien. -Levantó el rostro. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron. -Pero ésta vez me obligué a ser paciente, Mi Princesa. Hoy es la noche de luna llena.

Hinata se sorprendió y trató de ponerse de pie para ver la Luna. Pero él se lo impidió.

-¡Quiero verla!

-No. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que la única forma de romper la maldición que tienes es estando unidos durante el proceso?

-¡Oh! -Dijo como respuesta y casi de inmediato sintió que se ahogaba. Naruto pudo ver como una espuma espesa y morada salía de la boca de ella y desaparecía. La maldición había acabado por fin. 500 años había esperado para ésto y por fin nada los separaría. Se miraron y se besaron.

-Me pregunto cómo te llamaré ahora. Has tenido tantos nombre y me los he aprendido todos.

Ella pensó. Sonrió.

-Llamame Hinata. Después de todo con ese nombre me conociste la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas? Ésto fue el destino Naruto.

-Hinata... Mi princesa. No lamento ningún segundo que viví contigo.

-Y yo no lamente amarte.

Se volvieron a hundir en el placer del amor. Con la esperanza por delante y una muy larga vida.

.

.

. **Continuará...?**

.

.

.

. No! **Ese fue el fin**... XDDD

* * *

.

.

Bueno... Eso fue todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado y me disculpo haber tardado tanto en aparecer. Sin embargo temo que duraré en volver aparecer otra vez jejeje

Ya saben lo usual... **_Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos/ Fics_**

.

Hasta la otra... :D


End file.
